Opening Act
Opening Act is the third episode of Season 4 and the 68th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode starts in the cafeteria where everyone is reading the newest issue of the Kadic News. Yumi arrives to find out from the group, especially the very excited Odd and Ulrich, that Chris, the drummer of Subdigitals fame, is coming to Kadic Academy. Yumi doesn't believe them, thinking that the story is likely a 'phoney scoop', and Jeremie agrees. Aelita shares Odd and Ulrich's enthusiasm, however, and reveals that Chris is in fact coming to see his uncle, a yet unknown member of staff at Kadic Academy. The heroes leave the cafeteria debating the possible identity of the aforementioned uncle, and many names are thrown around, including Mr Delmas. Ulrich believes he could not possibly be Chris' uncle since it would mean that Sissy is related to him, and she would have already told everybody. The names eventually lead to Jim, whom Odd happens to walk in to just as he is mentioned. Odd tries to quiz him and it is revealed that Chris is, in fact, Jim's nephew. Jim swears the group, most notably Odd, to secrecy, but 'the scoop' is leaked and everyone finds out, causing trouble for Jim who is seen running away from a group of squealing girls. A school assembly is held. Delmas introduces and welcomes the visitor, Chris, to Kadic (over the shouts and screams of the students) and allows him the microphone to say a few words. Chris thanks the students for their enthusiasm and announces that he is at the Academy because his band, the Subdigitals, are doing a school tour to discover new talent. This new talent will get the chance to be the opening act and perform at their next concert, news that sends the students into a frenzy. The auditions are to be held in the school's gymnasium. This news excites Odd, who starts frantically searching his room for his demo to present to Chris at the auditions. Ulrich wonders how Odd can find anything if he doesn't put it away and Yumi offers to help. Before long, the CD is found with Kiwi in his drawer. Odd is optimistic about his chances and hopes that "not too many kids show up." Odd's hopes are thwarted as he, Ulrich and Yumi get in the long line for the auditions, right behind Sissy, Nicholas and Herb. Aelita is seen searching her room and soon she retrieves her own demo, a CD titled 'Aelita remix', but before she can leave for the auditions Jeremie arrives, hoping to make headway on a program for a 'virtual ship'. Aelita looks hesitant and Jeremie spots the demo. He is quick to berate her for "wasting her time going to the auditions when X.A.N.A. could be plotting something!" Aelita gives up and goes with him. Sissy is confident about her chances as she announces to Nicholas, Herb and the rest of the queue that she will be the biggest DJ of all time, and Odd is not impressed. Yumi encourages him and Ulrich makes a joke. Meanwhile, Chris is less than impressed at the talent he is seeing, quickly rejecting Mathias, and is even less impressed with Sissy - even his glass shatters. Odd is next. Jeremie is trying to work on the program with Aelita but she is less than responsive. Odd's track proves too 'experimental' for Chris, but Odd still leaves the gymnasium with an optimistic view of his performance. Jim comes to check on his nephew but when he asks how things are he finds that Chris, who isn't in high spirits, would rather not talk about it. Jeremie, who is frustrated with Aelita's antipathy, lets her go to the auditions to cheer her up, saying that he will finish on his own. She, however, is already too late; the auditions are finished and there is no longer anybody in the gymnasium. Whilst Chris is contemplating how to avoid his record company, who want the Subdigitals to find new talent, coming down on him "like a tonne of bricks", he hears music coming from the gymnasium. He is elated - this is what he has been looking for all day! Meanwhile, an activated tower appears in the newly-rebuilt forest sector. Chris goes to the gymnasium but does not make it in time to see the mysterious artist, who is in fact Aelita. As he is leaving, a black smog leaves the mixing decks. Odd is discussing his chances with Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita when Milly and Tamiya arrive, announcing that Chris has found the opening act he was looking for, except he doesn't know who it is because they disappeared before he could talk to them. Aelita runs off as soon as she hears this, much to the bemusement of the others. Jeremie discovers the activated tower and calls Ulrich to tell him and the rest to go to the factory, but Aelita cannot be found. She, in fact, has found Chris - except he is one of X.A.N.A.'s polymophic spectres. He kidnaps her and takes her away in front of Milly and Tamiya. The group, having figured out why Aelita ran away, split up - Yumi and Jeremie head for the factory whilst Odd and Ulrich search for Aelita. As the clone takes Aelita to the factory, Yumi and Jeremie run in to the shocked Milly and Tamiya, who tell them of the kidnapping. Jeremie calls Ulrich and the real Chris is found, revealing the identity of the polymorphic specter. The specter, along with Aelita, has arrived at the factory. He programs the virtualization of Aelita, shortly before Yumi and Jeremie arrive. Aelita wakes up in the forest sector of Lyoko, with William and two Krabs in hot pursuit. Odd and Ulrich are about to climb in to the sewers but they are found by Jim and Chris, who question them and are, as a result, are taken to the factory. Jeremie, meanwhile, virtualizes Yumi on Lyoko to help Aelita, who is being attacked by William, and she arrives just in time to stop him. Aelita uses the distraction to run away, but William commands the two Krabs to follow her while he fights Yumi. Aelita keeps running from the Krabs; Jeremie is attacked by the specter version of Chris, Yumi lands a successful hit on William with her fans. Odd, Ulrich, Jim and Chris arrive at the factory in time to see Jeremie being assaulted and lend a helping hand so he can get back to the supercomputer. Odd and Ulrich head for the scanner room. Jeremie programs the Overwing for Aelita, just in time to save her from falling in to the digital sea after she is hit by a Krab, after which he launches the virtualization process for Ulrich and Odd. Odd and Ulrich make quick work of the Krabs, but Chris and Jim are having trouble dealing with the polymorphic spectre, which alternates between transforming into Jim and Chris, especially trying to tell the real human apart from the fake, landing one another a couple of hits in the process. Yumi is devirtualised by William, but Ulrich comes to take her place. Aelita finally makes it to the tower and it is deactivated, just in time to save Chris from the polymorphic specter and William flees from his battle with Ulrich. Jim demands an explanation from Jeremie and Chris asks who Aelita is, but Jeremie denies them both and launches a return to the past. Time goes back to the audition, where Odd is much more confident of his chances. Chris comes to the dorms to look for Aelita, who is with Jeremie, because he has heard her demo and asks to hear it live. Jeremie sends her off with a smile, as it is revealed that "a friend" gave the CD to Chris. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Première partie. *In this episode, it is mentioned that the Subsonics name has been changed to the Subdigitals by the record company. Errors *Before Ulrich and Odd stepped into the scanners, they had their season 1-3 attire, but while in the scanners, they had their season 4 attire. Gallery Naomi Reading the News.jpg|Naomi and other students reading the news. Secondaires 1005.jpg|Sissi introduces herself before playing her music. Opening Act Chris comes to Kadic image 1.png|Chris comes to Kadic in hopes of finding new talent. Opening Act Chris at Kadic image 2.png|Everyone is very excited by this, even the Warriors. Opening Act Chris listens to Sissis cd image 1.png|Not impressed with Sissi's music.. But Herb and Nicholas seem to like it. Opening Act Chris XANA clone image 1.png|X.A.N.A. creates a Chris Spectre to capture Aelita. Opening Act Talking with Jim image 1.png|Talking with his uncle Jim. Opening Act Students crowd Chris image 2.png|Crowded by kids wanting his autograph. Opening Act He is not impressed image 2.png|Trying to find new talent, by hosting in the Gym. Opening Act He doesn't like Odds music image 1.png|He doesn't seem to like Odd's music either.. William and Ulrich Fighting in the Forest.jpg|Ulrich and William about to dueling. Premiere partie 358.jpg|William calls for his Black Manta as back-up against Ulrich. Premiere partie 332.jpg|X.A.N.A. William using Second View. Audition Stage.png|The stage where the Subdigitals auditions took place. Premiere partie 362.jpg|William's Black Manta appears to aid him. ca:El teloner es:Teloneros fr:Première partie pl:Odcinek 68 "Młode talenty" pt:Ato de abertura ru:На разогреве Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Subdigitals Category:Opening Act